Ma saucière bien aimée
by Alb1
Summary: Kanon devient Grand Pope et l'auteur est folle, que faut-il ajouter ?
1. Prologue

**Ma saucière bien aimée**

Auteur : Alb

Fiction basée sur la série « Saint Seiya » (suite humoristique), propriété de son auteur Masami Kurumada et qui me rapporte pas un kopek cela va sans dire. Une partie du thème a déjà abordé dans plusieurs autres fics, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Un point important dont il faut tenir compte pour une bonne compréhension du texte : je suis folle donc tout est normal 

Prologue

A l'instant où Kanon avait intensifié son cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme afin de s'autodétruire avec Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern, l'armure des gémeaux était venu le recouvrir afin de le préserver in extremis d'une mort certaine. Ainsi, avait-il survécu et gisait sur le sol, agonisant. (_NDA : bah quoi ? Comme Shiryu, Ikki, Shaka, Sorrent, y a pas de raison de changer cette manie_)

Des pas se firent entendre, il vit des armures inconnues et floues avant de sentir un cosmos puissant… Athéna !

Le groupe s'approcha et Ikki le chargea sur ses épaules après avoir constaté qu'il était en vie quand la voix de la déesse s'éleva, haute et claire :

- Emmenez aussi Rhadamanthe, il est toujours en vie.

- Hein ? gni ? Quoirgghh ?? Euh… Galaxian Expl… *rideau* !

Cette tentative d'élévation de sa cosmo-énergie avait déclenché une syncope.

Un mois plus tard, alors que tous les autres étaient plus ou moins remis de leurs blessures, Rhadamanthe sortait de la clinique de la fondation Graad et fut conduit jusqu'au sanctuaire dans le jet privé à décollage vertical de Saori Kido soi-même.

De son côté, Kanon, convoqué par Athéna, mit genou à terre et écouta attentivement.

- Chevalier, comme tu es l'unique Saint d'Or survivant de la guerre contre Hadès, je te nomme Grand Pope, tu es donc le nouveau maître du sanctuaire.

- Athéna, je…

- Non ne me remercie pas, tu l'as amplement mérité ! Ton courage et ta fidélité durant cette bataille furent exemplaires et ne peuvent être que récompensés ! Tes erreurs font partie du passé et tu as désormais toute ma confiance.

Kanon était : ému, flatté, étonné, content, épanoui, etc etc…, la déesse poursuivit :

- Je te demande comme un service personnel de t'occuper de Rhadamanthe. Qui mieux que toi peut tendre la main à un ancien ennemi et le conduire vers la lumière, je compte sur toi !

- Oui, c'est la moindre des choses, vous avez été si miséricordieuse et si généreuse envers moi.

- Comme il est convalescent, tu t'occuperas bien sûr de le soigner.

- Euh… dites…

- Voilà voilà, cette question est réglée.

- Mouais…

- A part ça, il est bien évident que tu hérites de l'ensemble des biens de tes pairs.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui oui c'est normal voyons ! Tu es donc l'heureux propriétaire d'une cascade en Chine, d'une tour sans porte au Tibet, du disciple de Mu « Kiki », du chat d'Aldébaran « Ronaldo », de la salle de bain de Saga, l'atelier de taxidermie de Deathmask, le poisson rouge d'Aiolia « Bubulle », le canari de Shaka « Biki », les scorpion de Milo, le hérisson de Shura « Kissifrot », le Husky de Camus « Meursault », les roses d'Aphrodite et la liste n'est pas exhaustive, félicitations chevalier ! (_NDA : « Biki » c'est pas de moi, c'est le nom du canari de Shaka dans une BD humoristique de fan à lire absolument et « Kissifrot » c'est piqué dans Gaston Lagaffe_)

- Euh… une minute déesse…

- Non non ne proteste pas, tu le mérites je t'assure !

- C'est pas faux… (_NDA : bah vi raz de marée, manipulation de Poseïdon toussa toussa hein…)_

- Bon sur ce, je retourne au Japon avec mes chevaliers de bronze, amuse-toi bien !

Et Kanon devint donc Grand Pope, Maître incontesté du sanctuaire d'Athéna, unique chevalier d'or des gémeaux en titre et héros de guerre respecté, bref tout ce qu'il avait si souvent désiré dans le passé et même plus. A tout cela venait s'ajouter l'étrange sensation de s'être fait avoir en beauté comme une bonne grosse poire bien mûre !


	2. Mon adorable colocataire

**Chapitre 1 : Mon adorable colocataire**

_- rrrrrrr rrrrrr ron ron ron ron ron frotte frotte frotte frotte Miaaaaaaaaaaaouuuuuuu !!! ron ron ron frotte frotte miaaaaaaaaouuuuuu ron ron*_

- At.. at.. atchoum ! Rhoo le chat tu m'as collé des poils dans le nez !! Atchoum !

- Miaaaaaaaouuuuuu !!

- Ouais ouais je me lève tsss…

- Ouaf ! Ouaf ! Ouaf !

- Iiiiiiiiikkkkkk !!! Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffff !!! Maaaaaaarrrrhhhoooonnnnnn !!! Pfffffffffffffff !! (_NDA : désolée je sais pas imiter le bruit du poil hérissé_)

- Ouaf ! Ouaf ! Ouaf !

- Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff !!!

*Toc ! Toc ! Toc !*

- Gni ? C'est qui ?

- Bonjour Votre Sainteté ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Euh… Ah oui Kiki tiens c'est vrai… bah tiens va promener Meursault ça t'occuperas zou !

- A vos ordres Grand Pope !

*Vlam !*

- Pff sale gosse, bon des graines à Biki, des miettes à Bubulle, des restes à Kissifrot et euh… ça bouffe quoi un scorpion ??

- Kanooooooooonn !!

- Grrmmmfff ! quoiaarrghh ??

- J'ai faim !

- Bah mange !

- Peux po préparer mon p'tit dej' avec un bras cassé !!

- Nanmého le spectre !! Tu crois pas que je vais t'amener le p'tit dej' au pieu si ??

- Athéna a dit que tu devais t'occuper de moi ! (_NDA : na d'abord et toc ! Argument imparable_). On obéit à sa déesse !! En plus c'est toi qui m'a cassé le bras donc assume.

- Genre… bon tu veux quoi ?

- Voyons… des toasts dorés à point (deux miel, deux confiture de mangue, deux jambon fromage), des œufs brouillés (élevés en plein air les œufs hein et pas de fromage industriel), du café colombien moulu à la main, un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, un croissant au beurre demi-sel et peut-être aussi quelques gaufres ou des crêpes si t'as pas de gaufres. Je mangerai bien aussi un brownie maison avec de la crème anglaise.

- Ca marche, je reviens dans un moment.

- Vraiment ??

- Oui oui, bouge pas le temps de préparer ça et d'aller chercher Miss Monde, lui mettre des fringues sexy pour qu'elle t'apporte le plateau et reste au pieu avec toi au passage.

- Tu te fiches de moi là ??

- Naaaaaaaaann !! Je me permettrais pas !

Après une trèèèèèèès longue bouderie…

- Kanoooooon s'teuplééééééé j'ai faim euh !!

- Bon je t'apportes un p'tit dej' (raisonnable) si tu me dis ce que ça bouffe un scorpion.

- Des insectes et des petits rongeurs.

- Ben tiens tu m'en diras tant…

*Toc ! Toc ! *

- Ca y est j'ai promené Meursault !

- Ah tu tombes bien gamin, ta mission du jour : trouver des insectes et des petits rongeurs !

- Pourquoi faire Grand Pope ?

- Pose pas de question, c'est pour la sécurité du sanctuaire.

- D'accord Grand Pope.

Une heure plus tard…

- Kanoooooooooon !!

- Grrrrrr !! Quoi encore le spectre ??

- Viens shampouiner j'arrive po d'une main !

- Grmmlgrmmmllllgrmmlll (NDA : _Cosmos Suprême…_)

- Ah merci ! Et puis lave moi le dos aussi s'il te plait… voilà comme ça… euh non pas cette vertèbre lààààààààààààààààà !!!

- Pourquoi c'est douloureux ?

- Euh… oui, dit le spectre en rougissant.

Encore plus tard…

- Kanoooooooooon !!

- Grmfff grmmff kill kill kill !!! zen zen zen !! (_NDA : début de syndrome de Tourette_) Quoi encore le spectre en sursis ??

- M'ennuie…

- Ca me fend le cœur !

- Bah quoi on pourrait faire un truc…

- Comme quoi ?

- Cuisiner 

- T'as dit que tu pouvais pas…

- Bah tes mains et mon cerveau.

- Grmfff grmmfff kill kill kill !! zen zen zen !!

- Quoi on pourrait faire des brownies à la crème anglaise !

- Rhadamanthe.

- Oui ?

- Regarde- moi droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui va faire des brownies à la crème anglaise ?

- Euh pas vraiment… Kanon détends toi je peux pas me battre là hein, c'est pas fair-play ! Du calme !

- La ferme !

- Mais tu sais pas ce que tu perds ! Un délicieux gâteau au chocolat et aux amandes fondant dans la bouche et une bonne crème anglaise bien fluide servie à part dans une saucière miam !

- Bon bah voilà la question est réglée.

- ?

- J'ai pas de saucière.

- tu as tort !

- Ouais ouais sûrement…

- Cet accessoire indispensable en cuisine serait apparu vers 2200 avant JC sur les îles des Cyclades, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune certitude sur l'usage de l'objet effectivement trouvé, mais selon les historiens, ça serait bien une saucière. Il s'agit en fait d' un bol à anse et à bec verseur appelé « saucière » tout à fait arbitrairement bien qu'assez justement à mon avis. L'objet s'est répandu dans le monde égéen durant le Bronze Ancien, il est généralement fait de terre cuite ou de bronze justement….

- Zzzzzzz…

- Aujourd'hui on trouve des saucières de matières et de formes variées, certaines étant très artistiques et décoratives, d'autres simples et pratiques. Utile pour de nombreuses recettes, par exemple, le canard à l'orange, la pintade rôtie sauce foie gras, le cuissot rôti de marcassin et la carpe à l'angevine, la saucière…. Bah tu vas où ?

- m'entraîner !

- Mais je vais m'ennuyer !!

- T'as qu'à écrire une thèse sur les saucières.

Rue principale de Rodario, quelques semaines plus tard.

- Eh ! C'est le Grand Pope !

- Le Grand Pope est au village !

- Vive le Grand Pope ! Béni soit son nom !

- Ouais ouais c'est ça salut…

Evidemment Rhadamanthe avait mal à la cuticule du troisième orteil gauche, évidemment il lui fallait des sels de bain de pied au chèvrefeuille et à l'extrait de pastèque de Syrie (_NDA : nan parce que les autres pastèques sont pas efficaces c'est bien connu !_), évidemment, le larbin… euh Kiki était en vadrouille, évidemment c'était jour de brocante à Rodario et évidemment y avait un monde pas possible !!

Un objet attira l'attention du gémeau sur l'un des nombreux stands de bric à brac déstocké. Il hésita puis fonça vers la pharmacie.

- Patron c'est terrible !!

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Sa Sainteté, le Grand Pope du sanctuaire est ici en personne !

- Et que veut-il ?

- C'est bien le drame ! Il veut des sels de bain de pieds au chèvrefeuille et à l'extrait de pastèque de Syrie. Et c'est terrible nous n'en avons pas ! Que faire ?

- Euh… on a du gros sel ?

- Oui j'en ai dans le sellier sous les jambons.

- Bon bah donne moi la machine à étiquettes et une boîte vide on va se débrouiller…

- Euh… vous êtes sûr patron ?

- T'inquiètes, le Pope précédent, quand il venait, je lui collais des tic tac menthe, des smarties et des pastilles Vichy dans des boîtes et avec la machine à étiquettes, j'écrivais « Xanax », « Lepicure » et « Piracetam », il a jamais rien remarqué. (_NDA : traitements de la schizophrénie_)

Au retour, Kanon ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si l'objet était toujours présent.

-'Bon après tout je pourrais p'tet… ouais quand même quoi il me saoule ! Bah après tout je goûterai sa fichue crème… bon zou c'est dit !'

- Bonjour !

- Votre Sainteté, c'est un immense honneur…

- Ouais ouais je sais, je vais prendre la saucière.

- Euh… la quoi ?

- La saucière là !

- Ah.. oui… Euh la saucière évidemment… bien à votre service votre Sainteté. Voilà.

Il paya au vendeur son du et s'en retourna au sanctuaire avec ses achats. Ledit vendeur le regarda s'éloigner en s'interrogeant sur l'avenir du monde.

Plus tard, au sanctuaire.

- C'est moi… tiens attrape !

- Merci.

- Bon sinon…

- Oui ?

- J'ai acheté ta fichue saucière !

- Aaaaaaaaaah !! Enfin !!

- Tsss c'est vraiment parce qu'elle était sous mon nez à la brocante, vas pas croire que j'en ai cherché une exprès !

- Brocante ? Mais c'est une vieille saucière moisie alors ?

- La ferme ! Une saucière c'est une saucière !

- Montre.

Rhadamanthe examina l'objet avec un sourire amusé.

- Quoi ??

- Euh Kanon…

- Mais quoi à la fin ??

- C'est une lampe.

- …

- Mouarf !!

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Je t'assure c'est une lampe orientale.

- C'est une saucière stout !

- Non, non une lampe je t'assure.

- Ah ouais ? Et où on met l'ampoule alors si c'est une lampe ? Hein ?? Na ! Muahahahahahahahahahahah !!! Muahahahahhahah (_NDA : rire kanonien, voir épisode 112_)

- Laisse tomber...

Sanctuaire, maison des gémeaux, 30 mai.

Kanon tournait en rond. Il avait apporté des fleurs sur la tombe vide de Saga, il avait pas envie de fêter son anniversaire. Pour une fois, Rhadamanthe n'était pas pénible et lisait tranquillement au lieu de l'asticoter (_NDA : tellement pénible qu'il l'est même pas quand il faudrait_) et en prime il pleuvait averse. Bref, il s'ennuyait ferme et était bien parti pour une journée de déprime totale. A force de fouiner un peu partout à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque, il tomba sur sa saucière, rangée à la hâte dans un placard le jour même de son achat. Il décida de l'astiquer pour passer le temps et s'en servir de bibelot décoratif. Armé d'un chiffon, il commença son ouvrage.

Presque aussitôt, une fumée bleue et lumineuse s'échappa du bec verseur de la saucière de Kanon et pris forme pour se changer en une étrange créature mystique.

- Gni ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma saucière toi ??

- Bonjour Maître, je suis le génie de la sauc… euh de la lampe ! (qu'est-ce qu'il me fait dire lui ??)

- Ah… et alors ?

- Alors t'as droit à trois vœux : il ne peut tuer personne, ni faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux, ni ressusciter les morts, voilà déclara l'anglais le nez dans son livre (_NDA : flegme britannique_).

- C'est vrai tout ça ??

- Euh non pas du tout Maître, permettez : vous avez droit à un souhait tous les six mois, sans restriction.

- Je peux demander tout ce que je veux ?

- Oui bien entendu.

- Coooooooooool !! Alors je voudrais…

- Il veut une belle saucière !!! s'écria l'ancien juge.

Une magnifique saucière apparut et le génie s'en retourna dans sa lampe.

- Tu vois Kanon, il y a une nette différence entre une lampe orientale et une saucière comme tu peux le constater ici et… euh Kanon ?

- Rhadamanthe… (_NDA : cosmos suprême_)


	3. Le souhait parfait

**Chapitre 2 : Le souhait « parfait »**

Quinze jours plus tard, maison des Gémeaux.

- Kanon tu boudes toujours ?

- … (_NDA :_ _je crois que oui_)

- M'ennuie moi ! J'ai plus personne avec qui me battre !

- … (_NDA :_ _je confirme il boude toujours_.)

- Allez quoi ! Au moins on sait que ça fonctionne !

- … (_NDA : pas sûr que t'arranges les choses là_)

- Toutes façons les génies, c'est bien connu, ça cherche toujours une faille dans ton souhait pour te faire une crasse. Si t'avais fait un vœu, ça aurait peut-être été une catastrophe.

- … (_NDA : rien à faire, il boude, mais c'est un argument_)

- J'ai été juge des enfers, donc j'ai fait mon droit (enfin vaguement quoi), je peux te rédiger un souhait parfait pour la prochaine fois, en dénichant toutes les failles possibles et imaginables pour le formuler impeccablement.

- Vrai ? (_NDA : Ah ah _! )

- Oui promis. Enfin à condition toutefois que arrête de me bouder et que tu recommences à... (_chuchotement inaudible_)

- T'es lourd avec cette vertèbre !

- Steeeeeuuuplééééééé !! (yeux mignons).

- Bon ok ça marche.

- Alors tu souhaites quoi ?

- Je sais pas trop en fait.

- … (_NDA :_ _cosmos suprême_)

- Non je veux dire j'hésite entre mon souhait d'origine et un affreux méchant souhait dirigé contre toi pour m'avoir piqué **mon** génie de **ma** saucière **à moi** !!

- Euh « affreux, méchant », ça correspond à quoi ?

- Bah genre ressusciter Zélos et te faire tomber amoureux de lui muahahahahhahahahhaha !! (_NDA : rire kanonien_).

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh !!!! Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! Pas ça !! Pitié, j'implore ton pardon !

- Ca serait trop facile !

- Nan mais réfléchis tu vas perdre un souhait à te venger faudra attendre 6 mois c'est pas valable ! (_NDA : et ça t'arranges bien_) En plus si j'étais amoureux de Zélos, si ça se trouve j'aurais plus du tout besoin de toi pour mon bain alors hein !

- Ouais ouais c'est ça, tais-toi et rédige !

- Oui oui oui oui oui bien volontiers ! Avec joie et empressement même !

- Je vais ressusciter les Chevaliers d'Or !

- Bah tiens… Et puis quoi encore ??

- Ca t'arranges aussi.

- Première nouvelle…

- Bah treize gens avec qui te bouffer le nez au lieu d'un.

- Pas faux.

- Parfaitement. Et puis t'as pas le choix. D'ailleurs si jamais tu envisages de me voler MA saucière…

- Rhoo ben non ! Ca m'a même pas traversé l'esprit tu penses bien !

- Ouais c'est ça. Bref, je vais la cacher dans une autre dimension donc tu peux oublier.

- snif

- Bon allons-y : que pourrait faire le génie comme vacherie ?

Bien plus tard :

_Attendu que le présent souhait, intitulé comme suit « résurrection des douze Chevalier d'Or », devra être exécuté dans la minute suivant la formulation de celui-ci auprès du génie concerné, sur l'échelle de temps relative à la rotation de la planète terre, système solaire._

_Attendu que la résurrection en question concerne les chevaliers suivants : Mu du Bélier, Aldébaran du Taureau, Saga des Gémeaux, Deathmask du Cancer, Aiolia du Lion, Shaka de la Vierge, Dokho de la Balance, Milo du Scorpion, Aioros du Sagittaire, Shura du Capricorne, Camus du Verseau et Aphrodite des Poissons._

_Attendu que les Chevaliers d'Or susnommés devront être ramenés à la vie au sens littéral du terme et non sous une forme quelconque de zombie, fantôme ou autre._

_Attendu que lesdits chevaliers ne souffriront d'aucune altération de leurs capacités physiques ou mentales ni aucune forme de maladie ou possession ainsi que d'aucune diminution, disparition ou altération de leur corps et de leurs cosmos._

_Attendu que les susnommés Chevaliers d'Or seront ramenés en lieu et place du sanctuaire d'Athéna, dans leurs demeures respectives._

_Attendu…_

_[…]_

_Vues ces conditions, je demande l'exécution du souhait._

- Bon ben y a plus qu'à attendre.

- Grâce à qui ?

- Rho ça va hein ! Pour me faire pardonner si tu veux je… (_chuchotement inaudible_)

- Mouais…

Des mois plus tard, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, arènes, heure de l'entraînement collectif :

- Grand Pope, on peut organiser un tournoi de bras de fer au lieu de s'entraîner ?

- Euh… j'ai pas d'objection.

- Cool ! Merci Votre Sainteté ! Je vais chercher des tables et des chaises !!

Table 1 – garde vs garde

- Quand même à l'époque de Shion et de Saga…

- Silence ! On ne discute pas les décisions de sa Sainteté !

Table 2 – Nachi vs Ichi

- Si si ! Géki veut organiser une soirée karaoké dans la maison du lion vendredi soir !

- Et le Grand Pope a dit oui ??

- Ouais, hallucinant hein !

Table 3 – Kanon vs Rhadamanthe

- Je vais te lessiver !

- Rêve pas !

- Grand Pope l'heure est grave !

- Muahahah je vais te broyer les phalanges !

- T'as la main trop molle pour ça, tu pourrais même pas soulever une saucière pleine. Et enlève ton pied de là !

- Tu vas la bouffer pour finir ta saucière ! Et c'est toi qui a commencé le coup du pied !

- Euh… Grand Pope ?

- Rhooo Kiki... Quoi ??

- Les apprentis du sanctuaire font grève.

- Ils veulent quoi ?

- La suppression des châtiments corporels, une visite médicale tous les six mois, une cantine, des doudous pour dormir et des Nintendo DS.

- Accordé.

- Mais Grand Pope…

- Quoi encore ??

- Non rien, à vos ordres Votre Sainteté.

Table 4 – Shaina vs Marine

- Ca devient n'importe quoi le sanctuaire.

- Entièrement d'accord.

Table 5

- Tu mets du thym, du romarin, un filet d'huile d'olive et tu fais revenir à feu doux.

Le lendemain :

- J'ai faim Kanon.

- Ben abandonne.

- Jamais !!

(_NDA : oui oui table 3 toujours…_)


	4. Comment passer le temps

**Chapitre 3 : Comment passer le temps ?**

Sanctuaire, (grande) salle de bain du Pope :

- Muaahahahah j'ai gagné je suis le meilleur !!

- En même temps c'est le jeu de l'oie Rhad…

- Tsss mauvais perdant ! Vas-y propose autre chose, je gagnerai aussi !

- Alors euh… je sais !

- Oui ?

- Concours d'apnée (_NDA : na et toc !)_

- Ok. On y va en même temps… 1… 2… 3 !

Beaucoup plus tard…

- Bon ben ça va Kanon, j'ai compris, sors de l'eau maintenant.

- Ah ah ! Tu reconnais ma victoire écrasante ?

- Je reconnais que le manque d'oxygène au cerveau te fait confondre saucière et lampe.

- C'est petit ça…

- Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui est petit ?? Je vais… (chuchotement inaudible) et tu verras si c'est petit nan mais oh !!

- Euh… au fait je disais juste que ta remarque était mesquine là…

- Ah… navré.

Sanctuaire, maison du Lion, Vendredi soir.

Gallan et Lithos accueillirent aimablement les invités au karaoké. La môme avait fait un caprice à Aiolia pour avoir l'appareil nécessaire et il avait cédé.

Ban : « Les p'tites billes !! Les p'tites biiiiilles !! Oh les p'tites biilles ! »

Rhad : « … »

Géki : « Aie bœuf livre aie cane flaille ! Aie bœuf livre aie cane totche ze sky ! »

Rhad : « Oskour ? »

Jabu : « Laaaaaaaaaiiiiisse seule Shainaaaaa !! Laaaaaaaaaiiiiisse seule Shainaaaaa !! Laiiiisse seeeeeuuuuuuuuule Shainaaaaaaa !! »

Rhad : « Mais ouin ! »

Ichi et Nachi (en duo) : Quand iou file ze lauuuve tout nike ! tout naaaaiiikkeuhh !! Si t'es laaaaaiiide tu reeeeeeesstes !! Il s'émousse ! tout mec qui gang vagabonde !! Bœuf liiiiivre ze verre y veste !

Rhad : « Bouuuuuuuuuhhhhh !!! »

- Rhooo c'était beau ! Regardez même Rhad il est tout ému !

- Kanon…

- Voui ?

- Nan rien, restons polis…

- A toi de chanter !

- Sûrement pas.

- Mon greffier s'il vous plait ! Appelez mon greffier !

- Oui Votre Sainteté.

- J'ai un décret urgent à faire passer, greffier veuillez noter.

- A vos ordres.

- Le karaoké sanctuarien a lieu le vendredi soir dans la maison du Lion et toute absence ou refus de chanter sera sanctionné par un emprisonnement au Cap Sounion. Na !

- Je note le « na » Votre Sainteté ?

- …

Donc Rhad :

"Got no reason  
For coming to me  
And the rain running down  
There's no reason  
And the same voice  
Coming to me like it's all  
Slowin' down  
And believe me  
I was the one who let you know  
I was sorry ever after '74 '75"  
...

**- **Pfff, il chante bien en plus, casse-pied tiens !

- Oui c'est vrai Votre Sainteté. Toutefois je trouve que son accent laisse quelque peu à désirer.

- Niarf ! Essaie de faire mieux maintenant muahahahah !

- Grmmfff ! Vais chanter dans une autre langue, en français tiens… na !

- Tricheur !

- Chui l'Pope, Ch'fais c'que j'veux !

Kanon disions nous :

« Mourir pour des idées

L'idée est excellente

Moi j'ai failli mourir de ne l'avoir pas eue

Car tous ceux qui l'avait

Multitude accablante

En hurlant à la mort me sont tombés dessus

… »

- Ouaaaaaaiiiis vive le Grand Pope !!

- Stop mourir pour des Dieux à la noix qui ont toujours soif et n'en n'ont jamais assez !

- Qu'Athéna aille se battre elle-même au lieu de supplanter Mathusalem dans la longévité !

- A bas la guerre ! Peace and love !

- Anarchie powa !! Faut commander du tissu noir pour les drapeaux !!

- Créons un club Hippie au sanctuaire !

- On a pas de chevaux, enfin sauf Jabu quoi…

- Hippie pas Hippique !

- Quand Jabu j'a plus soif ! muahahahah… désolé…

- Je m'occupe du jardinage ! Grand Pope je peux importer mes graines d'Amsterdam ?

- J'ai pas d'objection. Greffier veuillez notez : Les jardins du Sanctuaire seront constitués uniquement de graines issues du commerce équitable avec Amsterdam. Le Grand Pope est libre de prélever 10 % de la récolte pour son usage personnel, tout débordement sera sanctionné par un emprisonnement au Cap Sounion.

Sanctuaire, quelque- part, un jour.

- J'ai encore gagné !

- Ouais au jeu de l'oie toujours hein… et sans rapport avec le sujet hein mais sinon…

- Quoi ?

- Vire ta main de là…

- Tsss…

- Grand Pope ! Grand Pope !

- Grrmmfff… Kiki… Quoi encore ?? Jamais tranquille…

- Il y a deux intruses au sanctuaire !

- Bah y a des gardes non ?

- Oui mais elles ont sûrement envoûté les gardes, ils sont incohérents, ils tanguent et radotent au sujet d'une grenouille bleue !

- Z'ont encore fumé ils vont m'entendre !! On fait tourner quoi c'est pas des façons…

- Grand Pope !

- Pffffffffff… Quoi ??

- Que fait-on pour les intruses ?

- Où sont-elles ?

- Sur la plage Est, elles sont arrivées sur un petit bateau à moteur et se préparent à nous envahir !! Elles sont si puissantes qu'elles dissimulent leurs pouvoirs à la perfection, je n'ai ressenti aucune cosmo-énergie ! Et pire encore, elles sont prête à combattre sans armure, en Bikini, imaginez un peu !!

- Je vois.

- Que faire Votre Sainteté ?

- Tu as bien fait de m'avertir, l'affaire est grave. Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern et moi-même allons nous en charger personnellement.

- Bien je vais chercher l'armure des gémeaux et le surplis de la Wyvern.

- Non il serait indigne d'affronter des femmes désarmées avec nos armures sacrées. Il faut un combat honorable, juste, digne et équitable, ramène nos maillots de bain.

- bien entendu Votre Sainteté ! Quel courage ! Quelle détermination, c'est un honneur de vous servir !

- Allons, allons Kiki, l'heure n'est pas au babillage, presse-toi !

Et kiki partit en quête des maillots de bain tandis que Kanon et Rhadamanthe échangeaient un sourire carnassier (_NDA : niark !_ )

- Greffier, veuillez noter le décret suivant.

- Oui Votre Sainteté

- Afin d'évitez de nouvelles pertes au sein du Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope devra être informé de toute attaque afin de pouvoir évaluer personnellement les formes… euh pardon les risques et décider de s'en charger lui-même le cas échéant.

Trois heures plus tard.

- Votre Sainteté ! Vous êtes de retour sain et sauf, quelle joie !

- Oui hein ? (youpi tralalalalala)

- Oh mais vous êtes blessé ! Elles vous ont griffé le dos, quelle façon de combatte déshonorante, ce n'est pas digne de farouches guerrières !

- Farouches ? Tu veux dire carrément lesb… euh enfin bref non c'était juste deux très bonnes amies égarées et pacifistes qui ont repris leur bateau après m'avoir allumé… enfin allumé mon cosmos je veux dire bien sûr et sans… sans se battre dirons nous.

- Mais vos blessures ! D'où viennent-elles alors ??

- Bah j'ai b... euh je me suis battu avec ce que j'ai trouvé sur place quoi…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu poses trop de questions gamin, bon Rhad amène toi.

- Oui…

- Et enlève ce sourire niais de ta figure.

- Oui…

354 marches plus tard :

- Pas envie de cuisiner : quiche ou pizza ?

- Oui…

- Sans commentaire…

Ailleurs, Shaina et Marine échangeaient leurs points de vue sur « l'invasion » du jour, le courage du Grand Pope, l'envoûtement mystérieux des gardes.

- Ca devient n'importe quoi le sanctuaire…

- Comme tu dis…


	5. Le retour des Saints d'Or

**Chapitre 4 : Le retour des Saint d'Or**

Sanctuaire, maison des gémeaux 1er décembre

- Je peux faire mon souhait ! Je peux faire mon souhait !

- Ouais ouais…

- Youpi !! Vais chercher ma saucière « Another Dimension ! »

Un rien après.

- Au fait Kanon.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais un truc, dans les dimensions parallèles que t'ouvres, le temps s'écoule comme ici ou pas ?

- Bah ça dépend pourquoi ?

- Ben je me disais, si tu collais ta saucière dans une dimension où le temps passe plus vite, tu pourrais faire plus de souhaits.

- Et tu proposes cette idée seulement maintenant ???

- Bah c'était juste une idée en l'air hein… ça marche pas si ça se trouve !

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!

Il frotta la sauc… euh la lampe et le Génie apparut.

- Bonjour Maître !

- Bonjour Génie de la Saucière, j'ai une question relative aux distorsions temporelles et à l'histoire des 6 mois…

- Je ne peux hélas pas me matérialiser dans d'autres dimensions cher et vénéré Maître (alors essaie pas de gruger, p'tit malin) et je suis le Génie de la lampe (bon sang de bonsoir ça va rentrer dans ton crâne à la fin ??).

- Ah bien.

Kanon sortit son souhait de sa poche et commença à lire, le Génie l'exauça et s'en retourna dans sa lampe.

- Saga ! Saga t'es où ?

- Aga ?

- kwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrghhhhh ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ???

- Aga a peur…. Snif… Snif… OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN !!!

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Et tu demandes ?? Qui devait rédiger un souhait « parfait » ??

- Ben maintenant que j'y réfléchis…

- Quoi ??

- Etant donné qu'ils étaient tous des guerriers, ils avaient forcément tous des blessures et des cicatrices. Donc pour avoir des corps « non altérés » les ressusciter enfants c'est un bon moyen finalement.

- Et tu pouvais pas y penser AVANT ??

- T'es jamais content ! Enfin pas exactement jamais, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, mais bon pas souvent quoi !

- C'est pas le sujet !

- Pas faux…

Après s'être tapé en long en large et en travers les douze temples pour récupérer les douze braillards d'environ 18 mois et les regrouper, Kanon se décida à prévenir Athéna.

- Allo… Athéna ?

- Kanon ! Qui a-t-il ?

- Voilà… j'ai trouvé une saucière avec un génie qui exauce les souhaits.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Si si sérieux, je viens de ressusciter les douze Chevaliers d'Or, ils sont tous là bien vivants.

- C'est de très mauvais goût !!

- Non mais c'est vrai de vrai hein…

- Ok on va voir ça, passe moi ton frère.

- Euh…

- Bah alors vas-y je t'ai donné un ordre !!

- Saga dis quelque-chose à Athéna.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!

- Aaaaaaarrghhh mes oreilles !!! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boxon ??

- Ben je vous dis je les ai ressuscités, mais Rhadamanthe a mal rédigé le souhait du coup c'est tous des bébés ! C'est sa faute d'abord !

- Ben tiens…

- Hein ?? Houla bon j'arrive !

C'est ainsi que Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga, Shun et Shunrei arrivèrent en catastrophe au sanctuaire. Saori se chargea de faire des très grosses courses de berceaux, layette, biberons, tétines, couches, pots, nourriture pour bébé et autres joyeusetés. Pendant ce temps, au sanctuaire :

- Camus mon maîtreuh !!

- Hoga !!

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu Kanon, j'ai un mini-maître snif… bon il est chou hein… kro kro mignon même gouzi gouzi gouzi

- Ah ga !!

- Vi ?

- …

Kanon avait collé Deathmask dans les bras de Rhadamanthe et le petit hurlait et se débattait.

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ??

- Mais rien !

- Il hurle !

- Bah j'y connais rien en bébé moi.

- Ikki non plus et regarde Shaka dort gentiment dans ses bras. T'es nul stout…

Shunrei s'occupait de Dohko, Seiya des deux frangins, Shun d'Aphrodite et Aldébaran, Shiryu de Shura et de Mu et Hyoga posa Camus deux secondes pour aller ramasser Milo qui crapahutait n'importe où.

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!

C'est alors que Saori arriva enfin avec le matériel.

Saga observait le déballage d'objets divers et attrapa une baignoire en plastique qu'il traîna jusqu' à son frère.

- Bain !

- Oui Saga c'est pour le bain, c'est bien mon petit frère adoré, tu es intelligent.

- Aga veut bain !

- Non pas tout de suite, dans un moment, le temps de tout ranger soit gentil.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!!

Saori remarqua soudain qu'il manquait une tétine. L'emballage qui était supposé la contenir était vide mais toujours fermé et intact.

- Ils ont pas mis la tétine dans la boîte, faut le faire !

- Euh… en fait elle est ici, s'exclama Shiryu.

- Quoi ?

- Bah c'est Mu qui l'a dans la bouche.

- Attend… Comment il a fait ??

- Ils ont toujours leurs pouvoirs, déclara Rhadamanthe, il a du téléporter la tétine hors de sa boîte.

- Manquait plus que ça…


	6. Vive les bambins ! Vive les câlins !

**CHAPITRE 5 : Vive les bambins ! Vive les câlins !**

- C'est ton tour !

- C'est ton frère !

- Et alors ?? C'est moi le Pope tu obéis stout !

- C'est po juste ! Je le fais pas pi c'est tout, d'abord c'est pas mon tour.

- Rhadamanthe tu sais pertinemment que c'est TON tour de sortir Saga du bain !

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Donne moi un argument valable !

- Ta p'tite vertèbre préférée.

- Brrrrrr ! Bon ok ok, passe moi mon surplis...

Il enfila donc le surplis en question et s'approcha du jeune gémeau tandis que Kanon se planquait derrière les piliers du temple, lâchement.

- Saga sois mignon c'est l'heure de sortir du bain.

- Nan ! Aga bain !

- Mais si mais si, je te donnerai un bon gâteau au chocolat.

- Dada donne gâteau !!! Gentil Dada !

- Oui hein ? Viens on va à la cuisine mon petit chou

- Aga veut bain !

- Mais non Saga veut gâteau !

- Vi !

- Donc viens à la cuisine comme je le disais...

- Nan ! Dada apporte gâteau dans le bain.

- Ben non…

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!

- Bon ça suffit qui c'est qui commande ici ???

- Ganon !

- Grmlgrmlgrml… Je hais les enfants ! Sors de l'eau sans histoire pour une fois quoi…. Snif

- Aga veut bain et gâteau !

- J'avais compris…

- Apporte !

- Non !

- Galassiane esplozion !!!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgghhhhhhh !!!

- Youpi ! Bavo ! Bavo Dada fait l'avion vroum vroum !!

Au même instant, Kanon regrettait d'avoir laissé son tour à Rhadamanthe…

- Kanon je souhaiterais que nous discutions de certains décrets dont je ne comprends pas bien l'objectif…

- Ah euh volontiers ma déesse, des décrets vous dites ?? Oui non mais c'est parce que en fait euh… voilà figurez vous que le greffier consomme des substances illicites et que du coup il écrit n'importe quoi !

- Comment ?? Et tu laisses faire ????

- Oui voyez-vous je tiens à participer à la réinsertion des toxicomanes et donc il serait cruel de le licencier, il faut l'aider à se sortir de son addiction vous comprenez.

- Oui, ça explique le point suivant que j'allais aborder…

- Ah ? C'est à dire ?

- Ben les 2 hectares de canabis plantés sur les terrains Sud du sanctuaire par exemple.

- Vraiment ?? Et on ne m'en a rien dit ?? C'est inadmissible !!

- Je vois… et sinon y a ta signature sur un bon de commande pour 250 Nintendo DS…

- Oui oui, c'est pour les apprentis, il faut bien leur offrir un petit quelque chose pour leur donner l'impression qu'on est leur famille et pas une secte bizarre quoi, surtout qu'il y a eu une révolte au sujet de la résistance passive et de l'anarchie, venue d'on ne sait où d'ailleurs alors bon… et puis Nintendo a fait une campagne de vaccination en Inde en reversant une partie de ses bénéfices alors bon je me suis dit hein d'une pierre deux coups quoi eh eh eh !

- Ah ? Jamais entendu parler de ça…

- Oui il l'ont fait très discrètement pour ne pas faire de la charité ostentatoire, vous connaissez les grandes entreprises et leur souci de l'image pas vrai ?

- Moui… Et le karaoké du vendredi ?

- C'est pour faire plaisir à la petite Lithos, Aiolia lui manquait tellement, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser, vous me connaissez je suis trop sensible…

- Oui et donc où est l'intérêt de menacer du Cap Sounion ?

- Oh oh il a écrit ça ?? Quand je vous dit qu'il se drogue ! Mais non voyons c'était une plaisanterie de Rhadamanthe… Oh tiens justement Rhadamanthe semble en difficulté avec Saga, il faut que je l'aide le pauvre.

- Attend un peu toi…

- Non, non… jamais je ne pourrais laisser un innocent en difficulté sans agir voyons !

- Un innocent…

Le soir venu, ils firent dînèrent tous les trois et Saga se montra adorable, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il avala son repas sans contester ni recracher sa purée dans la figure de Rhadamanthe et sans utiliser son cosmos. Une fois le petit couché, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et l'anglais ouvrit les hostilités :

- Kanon t'as pas oublié ?

- Mmmm ? Oublié quoi ?

- Bah tu sais…

- Euh non je vois pas.

- Ta promesse !

- Ah oui tiens j'ai promis exact. Bon zou amène ta vertèbre par là.

- Rhaaaa !!!

Le gémeau s'employa donc à manipuler ladite vertèbre glissant lentement sa main sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon, totalement vautré sur lui. C'est au moment où le pantalon de la wyvern commençait à devenir trop étroit qu'un [censuré] frappa à la porte.

- Coucou c'est nous on sort tous ensemble, on vous propose pas de venir d'ailleurs vous avez l'air fatigués donc on vous laisse les mioches pour la nuit, ils ont mangé et pris leur bain merci, bonne nuit.

Pas le temps de réagir que 11 bébés étaient assis dans le salon et leurs « nourrices » sûrement déjà à Rodario.

- Mais ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!

- Bah pas grave on verra ça plus tard ta vertèbre va pas se disloquer hein…

- Ouuuuuuiiiinnn quand même euh !!

- T'inquiète, on les pieute et on s'y remet. Allez zou tout le monde au lit et plus vite que ça !

- Veux zouer avec Zaga !

- Saga dort.

- Nan Aga dort pas ! Youpi les coupains sont là !! On zoue à quoi ?

- Casse-casse !

- On dit cache-cache et non !

- Nan nan c'est bien casse-casse, on prend un machin et pouf on casse.

- Vi c'est rigolo !

- …

Deux (longues) heures plus tard.

- Aioyos veut pot !

- Ouuuuuuuiiiin Kanon !!! Camus veut po faire le bisou de la nuit à Milo ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn !!

- Dimak a piqué mon zouuuurrss euh !!

- Aioyos veut pot !

- Shaka a piqué mes nyeux ze vois pu rien !!

- Trouve pu ma totoche !

- Zaga c'est le chouchou c'est po zuste !

- Aioyos veut pot viiiiiiiteuh !!

- Milo veut bisou Camus !

- Dada a donné fessée à Dimak et Afodite (NDA : encore !) ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn Ayoya a peur de Dada !!

- Aioyos veut pyjama prop'

- Milo a froid snif snif atchoum !

- BON CA SUFFIT TOUT LE MONDE AU LIT LE PREMIER QUI L'OUVRE JE LUI GALAXIAN EXPLOSE SA FACE DE MOUTARD !!!!!!!!!!

- Ouf enfin un peu de calme…

- T'AVAIS UN TRUC A DIRE TOI ???

- Euh Kanon c'est moi…

- Ah vi bon au lit disais-je.

Un rien après.

- Rhaaa enfin couché niark !!

- Kanon ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben…

- Ah non pas moyen chui trop crevé là.

- Snif…

Dans la nuit :

- Mmmmmm !! Waaaaa miaou c'est bon ! [réveil] Ahhh oui encore ! Kanon ? Hein ? Chui où là ? Kanon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es plus crevé ?

- Nan j'ai fait un rêve trop bien j'ai follement envie d'un coup.

- Yahoo ! Victoire ! Taiooooo !!!

- Ah Rhad continue j'adore !

Le spectre retourna la situation et s'allongea sur le gémeau. Il l'embrassa langoureusement tandis que les mains expertes de celui-ci cajolaient sa « p'tite vertèbre ».

- Kan' ?

- Mmmm ?

- Tu me laisses venir en toi pour une fois ?

- Grrrmmmmfff bof !

- Steuuuuuplééé j'ai trop envie !

- Oui bon moi aussi tout compte fait, viens !

Joignant le geste à la parole il ouvrit largement les cuisses, prêt à accueillir son amant. Rhadamanthe crut que de la lave en fusion parcourait ses veines quand l'extrémité de sa virilité heurta l'étroite entrée du grec.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'un petit bonhomme entra tranquillement dans la chambre et se planta le plus naturellement du monde à côté du lit. Heureusement, le drap les recouvrait presque entièrement.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- Euh c'est rien Milo va te recoucher, on fait juste le bisou de la nuit.

- Si Milo peut po avoir le bisou de la nuit y a po de raison… restriction na !

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn !!!!!!!!!

Quand la « restriction » se dissipa enfin, Kanon dormait profondément et Rhadamanthe renonça à le violer pendant son sommeil étant donné l'état de ses muscles restés dans la même position inconfortable presque toute la nuit (_NDA : et aussi un peu par peur des représailles mais ça il ne se l'avouera jamais_).

Quelques jours plus tard, les bronzes décidèrent d'emmener tous les enfants (Saga inclus) jouer sur la plage tout l'après-midi. Rhadamanthe, ravi de l'aubaine, lisait le journal sur le canapé en anticipant sur ce qui risquait de se passer, pour une fois qu'ils étaient un peu tranquilles : les gamins à la plage et les diverses bestioles sous la garde de Kiki qui était ravi. Dans la cuisine Kanon avait mis de l'eau à bouillir et découpait des tranches de pains en petits bâtonnets réguliers. Au moment où Kanon mettait les œufs dans la casserole, le spectre entra dans la cuisine.

- C'est prêt ?

- Rhad…

- Oui ?

- Fais moi l'amour là tout de suite ici maintenant !

Inutile de le redire deux fois, l'anglais coucha le gémeau sur le carrelage et lui arracha littéralement ses vêtements.

Une fois l'affaire terminée, Kanon le repoussa, se releva et s'en retourna à ses œufs en déclarant simplement :

- Merci.

- Euh… tu peux m'expliquer là ?

- Saga a cassé le minuteur pour les œufs coque.

- …


	7. La veille du grand jour

La veille du grand jour

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous. D'abord vraiment super désolée pour la loooooooooongue attente, comme certains le savent déjà, j'ai bêtement effacé mes fichiers suite fausse manip, ça m'a dégoûtée. Du coup j'ai repris en partant un peu dans autre chose que ce que j'avais prévu mais pas grave ça m'a éclatée. Donc chapitre du jour ici et le suivant a pas mal avancé (j'hésite entre 1 ou 2 chapitres pour la fin on verra. Bises à tous.

Kanon était semi allongé sur le canapé et Saga bien calé contre lui, regardant les images du livre d'histoires que le Gémeau lui contait. Quand le petit s'endormit, il ne bougea pas et regarda longuement le petit visage angélique pelotonné contre son cœur, sourire dans son sommeil et grimacer quand une mèche de cheveux venait le chatouiller.

Il le réveilla des heures plus tard et l'enfant se frotta les yeux en remuant avant de réclamer un câlin.

- Je t'aime très fort Kanon !

- Je t'aime mon bébé…

Rhadamanthe vint quelques poignées de minutes plus tard tandis que le petit Saga, bien éveillé finalement, était occupé à lancer ses cubes contre le mur en riant aux éclats. Son frère l'observait avec un sourire attendri.

- Mais quel boucan ! Et toi tu laisses faire !

- Gni ? kwa ?

- Ben les cubes et les cris stridents là !! Je peux même pas lire tranquille dans ma propre maison !

- Euh Rhad…

- Ouais façon de parler, mais vivement demain.

- Y a quoi demain ?

- Ben c'est le jour de ton souhait idiot !!!! Tu vas pouvoir faire pousser tout ce petit monde (enfin).

- Ah tiens déjà ?

- Quoi déjà ? Tu rigoles là !!!

- Hein ? Ah non c'est juste que j'avais mal compté, j'ai rajouté un mois dans ma tête quand j'ai calculé la date la dernière fois. Si c'est demain tant mieux.

Après un bref silence Rhadamanthe le saisit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Dernière journée avant que ton frangin me fiche à la porte donc j'en profite au maximum zou amène toi !!

- Mais pas du tout…

- Si !

- Rhad ça me dit rien là tout de suite…

- Fallait pas critiquer, faut que je me rattrape et tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ah ah !

- 'erf il est motivé'

Plus tard

Saga passa devant la chambre et jeta un œil par la porte restée entrouverte.  
- Dire qu'ils me reprochent de sucer mon pouce ! (Nda : hem je sors )

Exactement 3h53 minutes plus tard…

- Kanon ?

- Gné ?

- Ca va ?

- Niarf

- Je me disais…

- Mmmm ?

- Quand les petits seront grands (demain quoi), on pourrait p'tet s'installer tous les deux ailleurs.

- Rhad…

- Ben quoi ?? Ils sauront se débrouiller tous seuls et puis tu penses bien que tu resteras pas Pope longtemps quand Dokho Saga Aioros et compagnie seront de nouveau grands. Puis faut pas oublier qu'à trois ici on va se taper dessus au bout de 5 minutes, sans compter que…

- Rhad ! Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Ben alors quoi ??

- Tu vas pas commencer à jouer du violon ?

- T'as raison (snif !).

Ils restèrent silencieusement enlacés mais Kanon semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

A l'extérieur…

Les petits discutaient dans un bac à sable improvisé tandis que Saori les observait d'un air attendri. Milo déposa un gros bisou sur la joue de Camus qui demeura impassible mais lui tendit tout de même son râteau en plastique l'air de rien.

- Dis-moi mon Milo, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais beau ?  
- Heu... Non, répondit le petit scorpion en rougissant.  
- Ben alors, pourquoi t'insistes ?

Saori éclata de rire se jurant mentalement de la replacer celle là.

Après une longue bouderie, Camus reprit :

- Dis Milo on est des bébés ?

- Vi Camus !

- Et quand les années passent on devient grands.

- Voui.

- Mais nous on vient d'où, les bébés ? Tu sais toi ?

- C'est les papas et les mamans qui les font mais nous on en a plus ils sont morts mais ils nous ont fait avant de mourir.

- Et tu sais comment ils nous ont faits ?

- Bien sûr, c'est fastoche !  
- Alors vas-y, dis moi.  
- Eh bien c'est simple, le papa il met la graine dans le ventre de la maman ...  
- Et après ?!  
- Et après il la pousse bien au fond avec sa bite !

- Milo ! Qui t'as dit des horreurs pareilles ??

- Saga m'dame

- Grmmll de grmmll vont m'entendre…

Le lendemain matin…

- Kanon ! Debout !

- Gni pourquoi tu me réveilles ?

- C'est le grand jour (youpi)

- Heu… Le quoi ? Ah vi exact c'est... l'anniversaire de… de… mon évasion du cap Sounion ! T'y a pensé mon Rhad à moi c'est choupinou comme tout !

- Gné ?

- Si si ça fait tout juste 15 ans aujourd'hui on va fêter ça viens là grand fou.

- Euh mais pas du tout.

- Allons allons je vois bien que tu veux un câlin matinal c'était une wyvern très en forme ça youpi !

- En fait je parlais de mmmmffffmmfff…

- Tu disais ?

- Ben aujourd'hui on agrandit les…

- Absolument d'ailleurs ça grandit déjà !

- Hein ? Mais non je mmmmffmmff…

- Kanon voyons… rhaaa non arrête… brrrrrrrrr… Oh oui…

Après un looooooooong câlin…

- Bon zou je vais superviser l'entraînement, j'emmène Saga.

Rhadamanthe voulut protester mais le gémeau était déjà parti.

Les deux frères passèrent la journée ensemble, Kanon observait le petit Saga s'émerveiller devant un papillon, une fleur ou la forme d'un nuage en serrant ses doigts dans sa petite main.

- Ah tu me manqueras mon ange adoré.

- Poukoi ? On va pas rester ensemble ?

- Mais si voyons, je veux dire quand tu seras grand et que tu seras plus mon bébé à moi.

- Je t'aime Kanon.

- Je t'aime Saga.

- Plus que Dada ?

Kanon sourit avant de répondre.

- Oui plus que Dada.

- Mais tu aimes quand même Dada ?

- Ben en réalité…

Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas confier ce genre de choses à un petit bonhomme puis soupira.

Le soir venu, tout le monde reçut une convocation très officielle du Pope dans la grand salle sans comprendre ce qui ce passait au juste.

Bien entendu les rumeurs allait bon train, la plus répandue étant que Kanon voulait faire un point avant de ramener les chevaliers d'or tels qu'ils étaient.

.Quand le gémeau fit son entrée le silence s'installa.

-Déesse Athéna, Rhadamanthe, Chevaliers du Zodiaque et puis… tous les autres hem, j'ai une déclaration de la plus haute importance. Comme chacun sait, ma saucière était cachée dans une autre dimension et j'y suis retourné pour la prendre, j'ai cherché partout mais elle a disparu !

- Hein ???

- Je l'avais chargée de cosmos pour pouvoir la retrouver et la protéger d'une destruction, seul un chevalier a pu la voler ou la détruire et il n'y a aucun chevalier dans la dimension que j'avais choisie autrement dit seul quelqu'un de très puissant a pu s'en emparer.

Les rumeurs repartirent de plus belle, on entendit que Kanon avait du trop parler sur l'oreiller et que Rhadamanthe, un ennemi, avait du aller la prendre, que c'était peut-être un Kanon d'une autre dimension qui était là et pas le vrai, que Saga avait pu faire le coup et que ça serait pas étonnant et tous les dieux furent soupçonnés y compris Athéna, qui après tout aurait pu vouloir empêcher que quelqu'un vole la vedette à son Seiya à la prochaine guerre et qui devait être en mal d'enfant à force de rester vierge. Bref, ça taillait méchant !

- Tu mens Kanon !

La voix de Rhadamanthe s'était élevée, calme et imposante. Nouveau silence.

Athéna intervint aussitôt :

- Explique-toi chevalier ! Euh spectre… enfin juge… chose en surplis ?

- Oui explique toi, « futur-patient-à-l'agonie-qui-va-faire-ceinture » !!

- Hein ? Ils couchent ensemble ? cria Seiya

- Bon sang Seiya t'es le héros quoi, tu peux pas devenir intelligent d'un coup ok mais apprends au moins à fermer ta grande gueule ! Répondit Ikki.

- Hem revenons à nos saucières, ajouta Shiryu.

- Oui explique-toi Rhadamanthe reprit Shun.

- A vos ordres seigneur Had… et zut ! Rhooo !! Donc je disais tu mens.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu ne veux pas que Saga grandisse ! T'as peur qu'il te déteste.

- N'importe quoi on s'est réconciliés dans le dernier épisode du chapitre Inferno… qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? On s'est réconciliés au mur des lamentations !

Athéna renvoya tout le monde à l'exception des deux concernés.

- Kanon, je comprends et je ne t'en voudrais pas pour ça, mais est-ce qu'il dit vrai ?

- Il dit n'importe quoi j'ai vraiment perdu la saucière !!

- Menteur !

- Puisque c'est ça t'as qu'à venir avec moi visiter les dimensions et on verra bien !

- Très bonne idée !

- Très bien cherchez ensemble la saucière et ramenez la au plus vite.

- C'est une lampe.

- Ta gueule !

Kanon demanda à Shun de prendre Saga avec les autres enfants pour la nuit et rentra.

Une fois dans la chambre, Rhadamanthe, conscient qu'il avait abusé tenta une réconciliation :

- Tu fais la tête ?

Une paire de gifles lui répondit puis Kanon le poussa sur le bord du lit. Il lui arracha ses vêtements avant de le pénétrer brutalement, sans préparation ni caresses. L'ancien juge se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna la tête sur le côté mais se laissa faire en silence. Il ne supportait plus d'être sous l'emprise de Kanon et de lui céder systématiquement, comme une poupée sans volonté mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, ne parvenait pas à lui refuser son corps. Quand le gémeau eut terminé il se rajusta et pris le chemin de la salle de bain en lançant :

- Je te hais profondément. Bonne nuit.

L'anglais se tourna sur le côté et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

(NDA : ouais je sais ça plombe mais je voulais recaser la scène du film « l'amant » pi fallait un prétexte pour que les deux lapins se séparent… momentanément).


	8. Où est la saucière ?

Note : coucou, me revoilà (enfin) avec la suite.

Où est la saucière ?

Le lendemain Rhadamanthe prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine quand Kanon entra.

- Bonjour.

- 'Jour, marmonna le spectre.

- Prêt à partir ?

- Mouais.

Le gémeau hésita puis décida de ravaler sa foutue fierté, il s'approcha derrière le juge et l'enlaça par les épaules.

- Pardon pour hier soir je n'aurais pas du… j'étais en colère et je suis stupide quand je suis en colère, bref je m'en veux.

- Effectivement tu n'aurais pas du.

- Rhad…

- Ecoute, je veux bien oublier ça mais je ne veux plus qu'on couche ensemble. Jamais. C'est bien clair ?

- …

- C'est clair oui ou non ?

- Ok je comprends.

- Bien.

- On peut rester amis ?

- A priori, tu me hais profondément.

- C'est faux, je ne le pensais pas et tu le sais. Mais toi tu t'es trompé pour Saga, je veux lui rendre son âge normal.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu l'as perdue cette saucière ?

- …

- Alors ?

- ….

- Ben quoi ?

- Mouaaaaaaaaaaaarrfff !

- Euh ?

- Ahahah ahah ahahah (NDA : rire Kanonien, y avait longtemps)

- Mais quoi à la fin ?

- Tu as dit « sau-ciè-re » et pas lampe !

- Grrmmff !

- Bon on part à sa recherche ?

- Allons-y.

- Another dimension ! Saute.

- C'était rapide.

- Bon je t'explique : dans une autre dimension on intervient pas, on évite tout contact et on s'arrange pour ne pas être vu. Il ne faut pas modifier le cours des choses.

- On est où ?

- Je sais pas mais c'est désert ! J'ai du me planter…

- Kanon…

- Bah quoi ?

- Le ciel est noir… tiens y a des gens là bas et un gros dragon vert.

- Ah ah ah très drôle.

- Nan je te jure.

Plus tard...

- Attend ils ont des boules de cristal qui permettent de faire un voeu là.

- Euh oui on dirait.

- Bah on oublie la lampe, on les bute et voilà.

- Rhad j'ai dit on interfère pas…

- Ouais mais regarde il a l'air méchant et en plus il veut demander la vie éternelle. Faut le buter c'est mieux.

- Nan !

- Je souhaite…

- Une petite culotte !

- ….

- Il sort d'où ce cochon à deux pattes ?

- Mais il est taré ce boulet je vais me le faire !

Encore plus tard…

- Puisque je te dis qu'il a souhaité ça pour empêcher l'autre de faire son souhait… il a dit ce qui lui passait par la tête !

- Ouais bah l'esprit dans la culotte c'est pas une image chez lui ! Vais faire de la charcuterie… faut que je bute quelque-chose, je vais buter le méchant !

- Mais non mais non laisse faire Sangoku, vois comme il se débrouille bien ce petit, il a de l'avenir !

- Tsss dit carrément que t'as pas envie d'agrandir les mioches.

- Recommence pas !

- Grrrr !

- Toutes façons ça me dit rien donc la saucière doit pas être là on s'en va.

- Pfff

(Nda : véridique ! Le souhait le plus ridicule de DBZ mdr)

- Zou ! Et voilà.

- Alerte, le SGC est envahi par les goa'ulds.

- Euh les quoi ?

- Je sais pas on s'est encore planté on file…

10 dimensions plus tard…

- Bon normalement c'est là on cache nos armures et on s'habille normalement histoire de pas se faire remarquer.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui oui j'ai eu un éclair de génie, c'est là que je l'ai rangée je suis sûr. C'est juste que je trouvais plus le bon vortex dimensionnel pour y aller…

- Mouais…

Ils discutèrent tout en marchant

- Je te préviens on existe dans cette dimension.

- Gni ?

- Ouais je me suis croisé la dernière fois donc je me suis suivi discrètement, je suis barman dans une boîte de nuit avec Milo Aldé et Shina.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais. Aioros est venu un soir, du coup je l'ai suivi aussi et figure toi qu'il bosse pour Saga que je… enfin que l'autre ne connaît pas parce qu'on a été séparés étant bébés. Donc j'ai pensé a filer un coup de pouce à mon moi-même dimensionnel mais comme je t'ai dit, y a pas le droit ! D'autant que Saga est plus riche que Saori dans cette dimension donc j'aurais pu lui piquer la moitié de son pognon, tuer mon moi-même et prendre sa place, j'y ai pensé mais comme c'était mal hein…

- Kanon…

- Quoi ? Mon moi-même d'ici est tellement maudit que si il se faisait galaxian exploser la tronche par un sosie en armure d'or venue d'une autre dimension pour lui piquer du fric alors qu'il est fauché, ça serait même pas étonnant ! (NDA : j'exagère ?)

- Et moi ?

- Ben toi je t'ai vu en me suivant, on a bu un verre ensemble. Du coup je t'ai suivi et j'ai planqué ma saucière chez toi pour changer de chez Saga.

- Ah donc tu savais bien où elle était depuis le début !

- Commence pas avec ça…

- Et sinon j'ai l'air de quoi ?

- D'un notaire ou d'un contrôleur fiscal

- Nan mais oh et puis quoi encore ?

- te fâche pas, les gens d'ici disent que t'as l'air de croque-mort !

- Bah j'aime mieux, c'est déjà plus mon rayon ! On peut visiter le coin et aller chercher la saucière ce soir avant de rentrer ?

- P'tit curieux !

- Bah non juste pour voir…

(NDA : pour ceux qui sont largués, lisez « New world Symphony » de Gajin, d'abord c'est super comme fic en plus elle m'a dit ok pour venir me balader dans sa dimension merci et bisous Gajin. Oui je fais de la réclame et j'assume !)

Le Vésinet, manoir Judge :

Kanon et Rhadamanthe se faufilèrent dans la propriété :

- C'est gentil chez moi… enfin chez l'autre moi quoi !

- Oui c'est douillet. On les tue et on s'installe ?

- Kanon !

- Rhoooo c'est pour rire !

- Bon on se faufile par cette fenêtre et on se planque là bas derrière le grand meuble.

- Ok

- Chuuuuuuut !

Ils évoluaient à pas de loups tandis que des voix se firent entendre. Ils s'approchèrent pour espionner discrètement.

- C'est Julian Solo nan ?

- Oui.

- Il parle à qui ?

- A toi. Enfin à l'autre toi.

- Je me vois pas… chui où ?

- Chuuuuuuuuut !

- Non parce qu'il faut tout de même reconnaître que tu n'as jamais eu de relation stable si ce n'est de relation tout court à ma connaissance.

- Non mais je rêve de quoi il se mêle lui ? Vas-y Rhada flanque lui ton poing en travers de la gueule mon grand !

- Chuuuuuuuuut !

- Rho mais zut, chut toi même.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi la vie privée de Rhadamanthe vous regarde.

- Bien dit Eaque !

- Julian a raison, si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir vieux garçon, à aller gentiment porter, chaque semaine, ton petit bouquet sur la tombe de tes parents.

- Je vais me la faaaaaaiiiiiiiiire la blondasse, elle va voir ! Lâche-moi, personne ne parle à Rhadamanthe du Wyvern comme ça sans se faire estropier !

- Mais nooooooooooon euhh !

- Cette conversation ne mène a rien, je comprends que Rhadamanthe ne souhaite pas s'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de son niveau.

- Exactement ! Tout juste, il est très bien ce Minos là, mieux que l'autre même ! En plus j'ai un mec et mon moi-même aussi, et d'ailleurs c'est le même !

- Ah ? T'as pêché ça où ?

- Grmmf la ferme toi !

Après un silence :

- Mais EUX sont ensemble non ?

- Euh en fait z'ont juste bu un verre. Enfin pour ce que j'en sais quoi…

- Boulets tiens !

- Reconnais qu'il serait temps que ton frère se range avec quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui bien entendu mais il pourrait trouver un parti correct malgré tout.

- Certainement.

- Nan mais je rêve comment elle me taille elle !

- Mais non elle taille l'autre.

- Justement il ne réagit pas je m'en vais le secouer !

- Rhaaaaaaad naaaaaaaaan !

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (NDA : siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)

- Vous feriez bien d'arrêter cette discussion stérile.

- Oui parlons plutôt de demain, donc Dauville, j'imagine que Gabriel Camus va accompagner Saga ?

- Je suppose que oui.

- Il m'impressionne toujours, avoir fait aussi bien que toi à HEC sans les facilités que tu as eues, financièrement parlant. Major ce n'est pas rien et il a su rester humble avec ça.

(NDA : c'est petit ça Eaque muahahahahahahah !)

- Rien compris mais ça lui a pas plu au Julian muahahah !

- Rhad amène toi zut !

- Rhoo on peut jamais rigoler… bon tu cherches en bas je cherche en haut.

- Ok.

Rhadamanthe visita donc les chambres (NDA : THE crime !) et, découvrit dans l'une d'elle des objets personnels appartenant apparemment à une femme. Il fouina un peu par curiosité et une idée lumineuse jaillit (rire kanonien mental)

A la cuisine, Kanon dût attendre que Charon emporte le dessert pour pouvoir récupérer sa saucière. Après avoir pioché dans les divers plats restants, il décida d'aller chercher l'ancien juge.

Il finit par le trouver dans une chambre et s'approcha.

- Donc on ouvre délicatement la plaquette sur la tranche, on enlève les 7 placebos, on les répartit un peu partout, voilà un sur le mardi, un sur le jeudi et pi tiens le samedi, zou… niarf. On recolle bien le dessous et voilà… tu vas voir ma grande muahahah ! Je vais l'appeler l'attaque du ballon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

- Moi ? Rien, j'arrive. T'as la lampe ?

- Euh oui mais…

- On peut y aller !

(NDA : mouarf j'ai osé !)

Plus tard…

- Pourquoi tu jubiles ?

- Moi ? Euh pour rien on a trouvé la lampe je suis content.

Très looooooooooong silence.

- Bon.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Nouveau loooooooooong silence.

- Tu fais toujours la tête ?

- Mais non je t'ai dit on en parle plus. Par contre je t'en veux toujours de refuser d'admettre que tu n'avais pas perdu la lampe.

- D'accord j'avais pas perdu la saucière !

- Ah tout de même ! Tu admets. Et c'est une lampe.

- Oui toutes façons ça n'a plus d'importance à présent.

- Pourquoi ? tu voulais pas que ton frère grandisse de peur qu'il t'aime plus et pi c'est tout c'est pas grave, personne t'en veux mais admet le.

- Ca n'a rien a voir avec Saga ! Tu as raison sur le fait que j'hésitais à faire grandir les petits mais tu te trompes sur les motifs.

- Très bien alors quels étaient tes motifs ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait plus d'importance.

- Ben si !

- Non.

- Si !

- Tu me soûles…

Une fois à la maison, Kanon partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre (avec sa saucière) et ne donna pas signe de vie durant plusieurs heures. Alors que le soir approchait, Saga tirait sur le pantalon de l'ancien-juge en réclamant à manger.

- Oui oui je prépare… Oh et puis non zut tu vas manger tout seul dans 5 minutes ! Kanoooooooooon ?

- Grrrmf quoi ?

- Tu le fais ce vœu ?

- Faut qu'on parle avant.

- Je t'écoute.

- T'es sûr de ta décision ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Ben tu sais ce que t'as dit.

- Mais encore ?

- A propos de… de nous deux.

- Parce qu'il y a un nous deux ? Et depuis quand ?

- Rhoo tu m'énerves tiens !

- Bon ok ok j'arrête… ceci dit quel est le rapport avec le souhait ?

- Ben…

- Kanon stop.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais pas me payer ta tête c'est promis mais dit moi franchement ce qui te trotte dans la tête qu'on en finisse.

Le gémeau hésita, sonda le visage attentif et les yeux d'or et n'y vit aucune trace d'ironie. Il décida de se lancer.

- J'avais peur en fait… de la réaction des autres.

- Peur qu'ils ne pardonnent pas ton passé ? Je crois qu'ils t'ont déjà pardonné tu sais.

- Non je veux dire par rapport à toi. Qu'ils ne veuillent pas que tu restes.

- Si c'est le cas je m'en irais.

- Oui justement.

C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit : les neurones de Rhadamanthe décidèrent de (enfin) fonctionner. (NDA : pffiou !) Il réfléchit un moment puis regarda Kanon à son tour afin de voir si il était réellement sérieux. Les yeux pers le lui confirmèrent.

- Tu veux dire que tu tiens à moi ?

- Ca change quoi toutes façons t'as dit que tu voulais plus de moi.

- Ecoute, ce que je ne veux plus c'est être juste une distraction sexuelle et rien d'autre parce que…

- Parce-que ?

- J'en souffre Kanon. Je veux plus ou rien du tout.

- Mais les autres…

- Je me fiche des autres ! Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, nous verrons le moment venu.

Le gémeau hocha la tête et ils se regardèrent longuement puis il approcha lentement son visage de celui du spectre pour cueillir ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Bon alors vous faisez quoi ? Zé faim moi !

- Grrrrrr fait ce souhait !

- T'as raison.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kanon frotta la lampe et le génie apparût.

- Rhad passe moi le souhait.

- Hein ?

- T'as pas rédigé de souhait ?

- Euh non tu m'as rien demandé.

- Mais ça va encore faire une catastrophe !

- Euh dites…

- J'y suis pour rien moi !

- S'il vous plait…

- Quoi ?

- Si c'est pour encore me faire mal au crâne avec votre jargon juridique, c'est pas trop la peine hein… d'autant que votre souhait était tellement précis que j'ai du ruser pour en respecter les termes.

- Mais alors génie de la saucière, comment être sûr de retrouver mes collègues sans effet secondaire ?

- M'enfin je suis un bon génie moi ! Je cherche pas à entourlouper, faites simple et ça ira.

- Ah…

- Euh ben ok.

- Et je suis le génie de la lampe (mais alors !).

- Bon ben on veut nos chevaliers d'or mais en adultes !

- Eh ben voilà !

- Zé faim ! Eh Dada zé faim ! « SPROUF ! » Dada zé… [...] ... Ah Hem ! Bonjour Juge Rhadamanthe.

- Saga !

- Kanon !

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien mais c'est étrange.

- Quoi ?

- Je me rappelle ma vie mais aussi de ma seconde vie en tant qu'enfant c'est plutôt perturbant. Enfin je te remercie mais il serait sage et raisonnable de renoncer à cette lampe à l'avenir… si elle tombait dans de mauvaises mains… enfin quoi qu'il en soit merci. (NDA : le père Lamorale est de retour, Kanon regrette déjà)

- Coucou Kanon !

- Ah voilà les autres.

- Merciiiiiiiiii Kanon (smack bisou kiss câlins etc…)

- Oui bon ben ça va, il a compris que vous étiez content lâchez le un peu là…

- Dadaaaaaaaaaaa ! « Calinou Exclamation » (NDA : Attaque combinée de chevaliers d'or)

- Naaaaaaannn !

Deathmask s'interrompit.

- Euh dites…

- mmmh ?

- Comment se fait-il qu'on se jette tous sur Rhadamanthe pour lui faire des bisous là ? C'est un ennemi non ? On devrait pas le chasser ?

- JE reste ICI avec MON Kanon et c'est sûrement pas un marmot braillard dont je torchais encore le derrière la semaine passée qui va me virer !

- Bon ben… je vais aller voir Kiki hein je dois lui manquer déclara Mu rouge de honte.

- Mon chat, où est mon chat ? Viens voir papa ! Minou minou !

- Comme je le disais précédemment j'ai faim donc si vous voulez m'excuser…

- Euh je t'invites tiens ! Mon disciple a préparé pour 15… Milo tu viens aussi ?

- Et comment !

- Houla mais on discute on discute il faut que je nettoie mon chez moi hein alors bonne soirée quoi…

Chacun y alla donc de sa petite excuse, le visage écarlate, pour aller voir ailleurs si Rhadamanthe y était.

- Enfin seuls !

- Rhad…

- Mmm.. ?

- Je t'aime.

- Bah c'était gérable, le point sensible d'un chevalier d'or c'est l'orgueil, facile de les remettre en place avec les dossiers qu'on a sur eux… Gni ? Hein ? Kwargh ? Kesketadi ?

- J'ai dit je t'aime le vilain spectre !

- Je t'aime aussi Ta Sainteté d'opérette.

Rhadamanthe souleva Kanon et le porta comme une mariée jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et se pencha pour baiser ses lèvres.

- Tu me la joues beau mâle viril ?

- Ca pose un problème ?

- A ton avis ?

- Tes yeux disent que non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- Que tu la boucles !

- Y a qu'un moyen pour ça…

Et le juge l'embrassa langoureusement, glissant ses doigts sur la peau impatiente…

Quelques jours plus tard Saori proposa de partir en vacances pour fêter le retour de ses chevaliers.

Dans l'avion… à l'avant :

- L'avantage de voyager de nuit c'est qu'on va pouvoir dormir pendant le trajet.

- Oui on pouvait aussi se téléporter hein…

- C'est pas faux.

Au centre :

- Camus ?

- Quoi Milo ?

- Je peux faire dodo dans tes bras ?

- Oui !

- T'es d'accord ?

- Euh… ben oui hem.

- Niark !

Et donc 3 heures plus tard, à l'arrière :

- Kan'

- Mmmm ?

- On fait l'amour ?

- T'es dingue ou quoi ? Pas ici ! Tout le monde va nous entendre !

- Mais non ils dorment tous ! Pi on mettra la couverture sur nous.

- T'en sais rien si ils dorment.

- Tu vas voir… S'IL VOUS PLAIT, EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN AURAIT UN STYLO ?

- …

- Tu vois ils dorment.

- Mouais.

- Steuplééééééééé mon amour à moi que j'aimeuhhhh ! Prends-moi j'ai trop envie là.

- Bon ok ok fait passer la couverture.

Le lendemain, le groupe se dirigeait vers la plage. Saga, Shaka et Aioros marchaient côte à côte.

- Tu vas arriver à cohabiter avec ton frère et Dada, Saga ?

- Non Saori leur fait bâtir un nid d'amour à côté des temples.

- Zut j'aurais du profiter de l'occasion pour demander à Athéna les réparations du mien.

- Bah demande à Kanon, c'est lui le Grand Pope après tout.

- Euh… Non ! Ah non alors, sûrement pas !

- Ben pourquoi Shaka ?

- Rhadamanthe lui a demandé un stylo cette nuit, il s'est fait… enculer !

- …

- …

Ils regardèrent Shaka s'éloigner d'un pas vif, paré dans sa dignité.

- Dis tu crois qu'il a compris ?

- Euh ben c'est le chevalier de la vierge donc va savoir…

- Dieu doit pas souvent parler de fesses faut croire.

- Saga ! Tu blasphèmes !

- Erf désolé.

- Tssss.

- Ca me donne une idée bouge pas… Shakaaaaaaa !

- Gni ?

- Si tu veux tu peux rester à la maison vu l'état de la tienne.

- C'est très aimable mais je vais te déranger.

- Pas du tout !

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'assure, quelques temps un mois ou deux, d'ici ton anniversaire Saori aura sûrement fait réparé d'elle-même.

- Je te remercie.

Tandis que Shaka rejoignait Mu sur le sable Saori, qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation d'une oreille, s'approcha de l'aîné des gémeaux.

- Dis t'as vendu la mèche ?

- Gni ?

- L'anniversaire de Shaka le 19 septembre, son temple devrait être réparé d'ici là on a prévu de lui faire la surprise !

- Erf je savais pas moi… j'ai dit ça comme ça

- Boulet !

- Désolé.

- Bah peu importe, on trouvera bien une autre idée de cadeau.

- J'avais pensé à un stylo.

- Un stylo ? Pourquoi un stylo ?

- Pour rien… une idée comme ça niark

(NDA : désolée j'adore cette vieille blague mdr)

FIN

Vala c'est fini merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir lue.


End file.
